User talk:Tandrefan2.0
Welcome Hi Tandrefan2.0, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thank you for editing and Contributing to the Aria Montgomery page. We are happy to have you here in our community. Hope you stay active and make more Improvements. There is much to do around the wiki. :*One of the fun things is posting your own Blogs :*Voting is fun so why not give one for your Favorite Characters :*You can also visit the pages to see what has been going around the wiki. :*You can also meet the community and have discussions on our Forum :*Lastly you can start editing more pages. For starters try the list for a full view of newly made pages fresh for you to edit. If you need any help then please visit one of the following. :*'Questions about how? what? and where?' you can ask help in the . you can also leave a message on my talk page. :*'Need help on something?' you can visit . You can also find a full list of help pages in . Need any more help then please just leave a message on my. my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-Master94 (Talk) 03:47, 7 December 2011 Don't forget to sign your post with your signature using the following code ~~~~ so we would know who posted. Thank you and Have fun Editing. I'd love to do this, but because of my English I don't think I'd be able to do this... but I'll think about this! I'd love to help expanding TLG wikia. Re: What Lies Beneath I'm not sure. I left a note on the page saying somone should post a link to prove that's the title. PLLfan (talk) 13:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Tandrefan2.0. First off, Im not one of those haters, and I really feel sorry for you that everyone thinks ur annoying, but your not. I actually like ur opinions and think theyre very nice. I want you to know that its not fair that some members dont particularly like you. Just to let you know, im on ur side :). So when someone says that ur annoying behind your back, dont fight it, and just let trolls be trolls. If you show MORE power against them, they will keep on fighting. Im sure of that. But, if you go a little soft, they'll think that they have won and they'll stop bullying you. And your not an obsessive fan, youre just trying to show your liking for PLL. Everyone does it. :) MsIzzy1104 (talk) 16:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC)MsIzzy1104 P.S, I cant believe that people think that you have different accounts. Its dumb for people to think that. Toodles! ;) MsIzzy1104 (talk) 16:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.Tandrefan2.0 (talk) 16:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Tandrefan2 I know it's just when someone pisses me off its i become a different person. I'm like the incredible Hulk, its very strange. I become someone likeAlison, Jenna, Mona and Sutton combined. Re: I need a link to the person's profile who is sending you inappropriate messages so I can block them. When I search the IP, I get no results. PLLfan (talk) 13:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Re: I can, but I need a link to their page, even if they're not registered, they have one. So if you can tell me what page this person made edits to, I can see them in the history and block them. PLLfan (talk) 18:09, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Re: :Done. PLLfan (talk) 23:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Unblock I unblocked the user you told me to block. I assumed it was a serious problem, not just a petty fight. That's not what admins are for. PLLfan (talk) 20:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Just dropping by :) I've seen all the hate comments people have been leaving you and you totally don't deserve that! I love your opinions and 98% of the time we have the same theories :) xPrettylittledancer (talk) 05:51, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Loved your post about the lying game and pretty little liars. Misraaksoy74 (talk) 18:41, August 30, 2012 (UTC)Misraaksoy74 Pretty Dirty Secrets Excuse me? Nobody is taking credit for anything. A wiki is a community effort. And you must treat other site members with respect. PLLfan (talk) 02:51, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :So set a good example and don't go accusing people of stealing credit (which I still don't understand what you meant). Did you forget I'm an admin? Just think before you post. Use common sense. PLLfan (talk) 03:04, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Shay Mitchell Who is Shay Mitchell's doppelganger on the X-Factor? I know poeple say she looks a lot like Naya Rivera... not identical though. PLLfan (talk) 14:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Alternate Ending Hi, do you know if they filmed the alternate ending w/ Paige being on the A-Team? I hope so! I hope it becomes a deleted scene on the DVD. Where did you hear about that? I don't read anything that post spoilers so I wind up missing a lot of non-spoilery info too. PLLfan (talk) 12:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Cool thanks. hey tandrefan what year was you born